Caldari
The Caldari are a proud race built on the tenets of patriotism and capitalism but they are the embittered enemy of the Gallente Federation.The traditions held by their ancestors through hardships on an inhospitable homeworld, is still carried on today. The Caldari have a corporate dictatorship, led by leaders who are determined to see the return to the meritocratic ideals of their ancestors. They are ruthless and efficient in the boardroom as well as on the battlefield, the Caldari are living emblems of strength, persistence, and dignity. In YC109, Tibus Heth unified the Caldari under one government and led them to take back Caldari Prime, ruled by the Gallente for nearly 200 years. After a brutal battle both in space and land, the Caldari took back their ancestral home and named the city of Arcurio as their new capital. To ensure their world remained in their hands, the Caldari Navy deployed the CN Shiigeru, a Leviathan-class Titan, to protect the planet, and it did for five years until the Third Battle of Caldari Prime, when it was destroyed in a final attempt by the Gallente to reconquer the planet. The Shiigeru exploded upon planetary entry, a portion of the prow approximately one kilometer in length crashed to the surface over the Kaalakiota mountains, the debris remaining there for nearly a year. The orbital battle was a clear Gallente victory, but on the planet, the Caldari forces held their ground. The skirmishes continued for many more weeks until, through Ishukone's intervention, a cease-fire then peace was declared on the planet and partisan guardianship by Mordu's Legion was determined by both the Gallente and Caldari officials involved. Government The Caldari State is built on corporate capitalism, run by eight megacorporations which divides the State between them. Since the Caldari Breakout in AD 23154, Caldari Constructions was the most influencial in the State because of their actions in help build the Caldari State. However, in YC 110, they were overthrown in a coup by Tibus Heth. Tibus Heth created the Caldari Providence Directorate, after the overthrow, thus all megacorporations must be loyal to Tibus Heth and his Caldari Providence Directorate. In YC 115, Heth's government fell in a cataclysm of events and the Chief Executive Panel once again resumed its post as governing body of the Caldari State. Government Bodies The Caldari State has a few governmental bodies that are jointly run by the megacorporations. Chief Executive Panel The Chief Executive Panel, also known as the Board of Directors, is a political entity jointly owned and run by the megacorporations. The CEOs of each megacorporations sit on the board and ensures that megacorporations don't compete with each other, and eases potential conflicts before it escalates out of control. The Panel handles the foreign policy of the Caldari State. It is considered the closest thing to an unified Caldari government. Caldari Business Tribunal The Caldari Business Tribunal is the only non-corporate justice system and police agency within the Caldari State. They are tasked with policing the megacorporations and their disputes. The main function of the Tribunal is to provide a nonviolent means for corporations to resolve grievances, as inter-corporate wars tend to do significant damage to corporate interest. Tribunal justices are appointed by the Chief Executive Panel. Many appointees are corporate lawyers or security executives prior to their nomination. Additionally, Tribunal investigators are among the few people in the State who are free of corporate loyalties. House of Records The lack of an unified Caldari government has often proved to be problematic when it comes to documenting events, deals and communications. The House of Records was set up by the megacorporations to act as a central source for all this information. Information on all transactions, business deals and governmental involvements within the State must be sent here and are stored in huge data banks. Megacorporations The Caldari State is made up of eight great megacorporations which are the CBD Corporation, Hyasyoda Corporation, Ishukone Corporation, Kaalakiota Corporation, Lai Dai Corporation, Nugoeihuvi Corporation, Sukuuvestaa Corporation, and Wiyrkomi Corporation. Together they own more than 90% of all property within the State. Each of the corporations are made up of thousands of companies of various sizes and various sorts, ranging from mining companies to police companies. Since there is no single unified government, each corporation rules their territory, like their own kingdom, with little interference from the other corporations. Competition, efficiency and market share is more important to the corporations than accumulation of wealth. Each corporation is made up of thousands of smaller companies, ranging from industrial companies to law firms. All land and real estate is owned by a company which leases it to the citizens. They control and rule every aspect of society and government. Each megacorporation handles their own policing. Although this gives the corporations dictatorial powers, they are just as bound by Caldari customs and laws as the individual, and the fierce, continual competition between the corporations ensures a healthy, consumer-based social environment, which benefits everyone. As result business for the good of the individual rather than the good of the many is something totally alien to the Caldari. Military The Caldari strive to be at the cutting edge of military technology and their vessels, weapons and fighting methods are inferior to none but the enigmatic Jovians. The Caldari Navy is the official branch of the Caldari State but each megacorporation has their own military forces to defend their property and assets. Culture To curb their aggressive tendencies, the Caldari actively pursue and sponsor a range of sporting activities. Many of these are bloody, gladiatorial-like competitions, while others are more like races. But whatever the sport, the Caldari love betting on the outcome, making gambling a massive industry in the State. The Caldari State offers its citizens the best and the worst in living conditions. As long as you keep in line, do your job, uphold the laws and so forth, life can be fairly pleasant and productive. But for those who are not cut out for this strict, disciplined regime life quickly becomes intolerable. They lose their respect, family, status, everything, and the only options left to them are suicide or exile. Although not xenophobic as such, the Caldari are very protective of their way of life and tolerate only those foreigners that stick to the rules. Caldari society is steeped in military tradition. As a people, its members had to fight a long and bloody war to gain their independence, and even had to surrender their home planet to their hated enemies, the Gallenteans. It was at this time that the corporations established themselves as the driving force behind creating and maintaining the new Caldari State The Caldari are separated into two bloodlines, the Deteis and the Civire. The Achura had joined the Caldari State after they left the Gallenete Federation. Category:Races Category:Caldari Category:Races & Organizations of EVE